villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Inferno Pendragon
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE - TALK BELOW THE LINE Firstly, I see you cleared your talk page.... interesting, secondly, which pages have been touched by this person who is supposedly Icekid? Moleman 9000'' 03:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks Hi there. Just wanted to say big "Thank you" for removing the block. Seriously that was a major blow to the face, considering all the time I spent and still plan to spend on this wiki. I am very grateful. Balthus Dire 13:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, thank you so much!!! :D I'll do my best to earn the title. Thanks!--Snakewhip 05:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Same here, many thanks. I will try my best to prove worthy of it. Though to be honest I sort of fear a position of power given that I can be really rash when I'm irked enough. (If it was only for me many categories and all their entries would have flown right through the window: for instance "Lego Villains" (exactly the same as the original) "AVGN" and "Guy with glasses" (save from the Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic) and the "Annoying Orange".) But I promise right here and now not to delete any page (save from the blattantly unneeded ones) without the consent of other admins. Balthus Dire 09:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) A Real Wiki Contibutor No need to thank me. You are very much welcome, my friend. Though I am a true child of freedom at heart, I think like you I'm only a regular seeker of knowledge & truth, to know all there is to know. Of course, some days are alot more satifying then others. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I really appreciated the offer & I feel like this is kinda overwhelming, but to tell ya the thing: I don't know anything about being a admin. So I think I'd like to be where I am & still keep doin' what I do best. But you know what? You're totally right about one thing: I too truely believed that this wiki & its community deserves better & needed to be watch over by its new group of admins as time moves forward. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll always be around whenever any of you guys need help or there's some more editing and contributions to settled. I'd must go now. Merry X-mas & happy New Year. God bless us, ah y'all know the rest. Peace... ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem User: Darthraner1983 User:Darthraner1983 has repeatedly removed the deletion template from an asanine category he created, and is now making several bullshit categories and adding dozens of pages to them. Please IP ban him immediately. Moleman 9000'' 00:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC)'' excuse me, but i have one trouble, how do i delete my page out of the villains wiki? Okay, I want you to delete John Worthington Foulfellow that i put by mistake, second, delete Pig Queen and Pig Queen (Queen Ally) and Rasputin's Bugs, delete all four of them so they won't be exsisted, i just want to start over just one new page and that's it. Thank You. Frankz The "Villains from the Future" Category Hey how's it goin'? I hope I'm not interruptin' or anything. I just gotta ask ya: since I found this "Heroes from the Future" ("Heroes from the future") category on the Heores Wiki (aka Protagonist Wikia), would it be possible to create a category (either named "Villains from the future" or "Evil from the future") that lists all evildoers from the future? The known example of a futuristic villain I can think of is Ultimecia. Just gve your thoughts on that & if you approved of this proposal of this brand new category, I'll develope it right away, ok? Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, my mistake. We got the "Time-Travellers" cateogry that specified that. Sorry for the trouble. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) All done. All is taken care of. Have a great weekend ;-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) We Need Your Help Hello there. As you know, we are plagued by a huge deal of category abuse. The problem is that whenever a category is deleted, it still has a page and is still in the typing suggestions when someone adds a category, because of this well-meaning user is still likely to add it. The only way to prevent it is to remove every entry in the deleted category one by one. Balthus Dire have been doing this for months now but he alone cannot see the end of it while I'm still getting rid of the categories that are mispelled and unnessecary, as well incorrect, ya know what I mean? It's a frickin' mess out here. So we're asking for your help. Can you please check the category list from time to time, and empty the deleted/non existant ones? Don't hesitate to ask for help when there is too many entries. Thanks in advance. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya Inferno. Now that I'm back, I might as well go and make myself useful... I plan to make a list of categories which I deem ready for deletion, and intend to present the list to you and the other admins when it's done. That should get everyone thinking and discussing, instead of everyone operating on his/her own. Does that seem agreeable? [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:48, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I have made a little start, but as you can see, there is a tremendous amount of work involved, and I'm not even close to being done. I will need a few more days to get the entire list complete. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 20:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya! Due to the sheer amount of categories, I decided to make the list from A to E and discuss that first. All categories at once would be too much and too daunting for us to be able to discuss anything about it. The list can be found here, so I would appreciate it if you would have a look and give opinions. Thanks! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Noted and agreed on. I'm still gathering the courage to continue emptying the "Male Villians" category... I will soon continue with the others. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Are you a brony too? I assume so from the Psycho Twilight avatar.--Snakewhip 16:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) sad as it is I watched the show before it was "cool" - (G1 and so forth) .. on and off .. along with many other series most people don't admit to watching: I never really cared much what others thought so I always had a wide variety of stuff I watched and remain that way.. more or less Inferno Pendragon 18:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'm not really one of those obsessed this-is-the-best-show-ever types. I just watch it like I do any other show. It's entertaining, charming, smart, and epic, and that's what I like to see. People tend to stereotype all cartoons as childish, which I hate, because there's tons of great cartoons out there that can be for everyone. Phineas and Ferb is another example. And all of the Marvel and DC animated shows. Anyway... /) brohoof.--Snakewhip 18:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : I liked MLP because of Spike, as weird as it may be - I always liked dragons.. then Pinkie Pie came along and that catered to my absurdist humor.. when people say cartoons are for kids I tell them to watch Gargoyles - that show influenced me a lot and was very good until they stopped airing it in favor of those live-action "comedies" Disney is now infamous for Inferno Pendragon 18:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh heck yeah, Gargoyles! That show is really not for kids. They really need to make a movie out of it, but only if they have Greg Weisman working on it.--Snakewhip 18:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Troll: TomHanks9 User:TomHanks9 is a troll who is making up category names for nonexistent works and adding random pages to them. He has also stolen the "Heroes Villains" category by removing the real pages there and adding Shrek villains and others in their place. Please fix this and perma–ban him. Moleman 9000'' 22:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC)'' Request to edit Frollo I would like to have permission to edit Judge Claude Frollo to add information about his reception and popularity, as well as his appearances in Youtube Poop along with Gaston (this would be separate from the canonical summary, of course).Moleman 9000'' 21:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Our banner... ...is getting old and could be better. Currently, it shows Carnage, Lizard, some guy I don't know (seriously, who is that?), Megatron, Dr. Doom, Kefka Palazzo, Jafar, Ursula and Mr. Burns. Of those nine villains that are used to symbolize our site currently, 3 are from Marvel (including 2 from Spider Man) and 2 are from Disney. I propose a new banner that features more sensible villain choices that represent a broader range of things. Here's how I see it: 10 Villains 1. A Disney Villain. Either one of the two on the current banner or Frollo. 2. A Marvel Villain. Probably either Dr. Doom, Green Goblin or Thanos. 3. The Joker: Top DC villain by a long shot. 4. A live action movie villain from a COMPLETELY ORIGINAL movie (not based on anything else). Darth Vader would be my first choice. 5. A more obscure Complete Monster, and I mean MAJOR Complete Monster. Like AM or Big Brother. 6. Bowser, representing video games. 7. An anime villain, Frieza would be my first choice. 8. A real–life villain. The most obvious choice would be Hitler. 9. A (Western) television cartoon villain. I wouldn't suggest Mr. Burns because he's not very serious most of the time. Possibly Megatron, but the cartoon version of him rather than the one on the current banner. Hell, even Discord would do. 10. A literary villain. Maybe Sauron or Voldemort. Moleman 9000'' 22:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC)'' I think this is a good idea. But I don't know hwo to edit the banner. What do you and the other admins think? MajinAbura 23:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You Scare Me Sometimes.. You know that? Never change. Queen Misery 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) CLEAN YOUR USER PAGE seriously Inferno - it's CHAOS! Queen Misery 22:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Troll/Retard is back He now goes by User:Annitude. I don't just want him banned. I want to have him forced to explain what the Hell he's talking about (from what I could find out it seems to be some pathetic "crossover" fan fiction that doesn't even exist outside of wiki prose) so we can all be disgusted at how horribly pathetic he is, THEN IP ban him PERMANENTLY. Make it so he can't even LOOK at this site. And add "Complete Monster" as a category to his user page. Moleman 9000'' 01:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC)'' Yet another retard User:SummerMonkey not only can't spell for his life, but he insists on adding, get this, a character he made up in an online role–playing game and even added him to Character Alignment and Even Evil Has Standards. He clearly doesn't grasp that we don't allow self–creations here. The article in question is "Mosso". Also, he has created a clone of the Complete Monster category called, and I kid you not, "Villains how have past the Moral Event Horizen". There are THREE flagrant errors in that title, and when I called him out on it, he said that no one cares about "minor" spelling errors. Ban this idiot, but only after calling him out on his bullshit. Moleman 9000'' 00:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Really? REALLY? You deleted Casey Anthony because the court declared her innocent? REALLY? Even if she didn't outright murder her child, it's obvious she let her die out of negligence at the very least. Also, she's a notable designated villain. Moleman 9000'' 00:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' First of all, how do you believe Caylee Anthony died? Answer honestly. Moleman 9000'' 00:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Alright, who said that saying something that contradicts court decisions is illegal? Because they're very, very wrong. Moleman 9000'' 00:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Luckily, I've managed to retrieve the content of the Casey Anthony article from an archived page, so I can easily recreate it once this is cleared up. Moleman 9000'' 00:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Casey Anthony was NOT proven not guilty. She just wasn't proven guilty. Big difference. This is not a totalitarian state. People can choose not to believe what the law says, because it's not always true. Moleman 9000'' 01:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Please handle User:TheSitcomLover. He's needlessly spamming the wiki. Tremorfan94 Sympathetic Villains This useless page is basically a combination of Remorseful Villain and Tragic Villain and is mostly pretty useless. It's already a candidate for deletion but I'm gonna try and help remove this category from many pages as I can. DisneyVillain 05:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Okay the last two that have this useless category are Darth Vader and User:Enmakorogi47 B1bl1kal Hello Inferno Pendragon. Good to see you again. It's true: the admin Queen Misery offered me this position of becoming one I wished I can take it but yet I can't. Because sometimes I think if I did, it would've take a lot of time and keep me away from other things I'm about to do later once when I'm done for the day, or if possible I might become way too vigilant or power-mad. That when & why I refused that offer long ago That is all I can tell you guys. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You & Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn can both my previous conversation about that on the top of my talk page & you'll know I'm tellin' the truth. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait. I don't think It was Queen Misery who offered me that admin position. I can't remember who. I'm sorry for any inconvience. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) it was likely me - don't worry though: you're not in any trouble.. we decided that it's best to respect your wishes and keep you as a contributor (as I mentioned before) Inferno Pendragon 22:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I totally understood that. I just needed to understand you guys are tryin' to tell me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I know. But you're absolutely right.I don't wanna think about that kind of thing or the stress it brings. It does scares me sometimes. Thank you for understandin'. I really appreciated. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Plus it's not you guys' fault. It just that it sucks nobody appreciates the work you've done after you're gone. I think that is so messed up. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) OMG thats sooo true you slick poet you :p no one usually appreciates the work you do until either you're gone, or later on, or never I suppose :/...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 22:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Berserk Villains why was the berserk Villains category deleted so many ages ago? there is atleast 10 Berserk articles scattered around this wikia including the protagonist himself (whos at first atleast really antagonistic)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 22:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Image Rules Excuse me, but I would like to add an image to Dylan Klebold's and Eric Harris' pages, however, the image is gorey and somewhat disturbing. I ask if I could have permission before adding said picture. Tremorfan94 Alrighty then. I wasn't sure if gore was allowed, which is why I asked, and I understand why that would not be allowed here. Thank you for your answer and your time. Tremorfan94 Please, could you do something about User:Villain1999. He's been spamming wrong categories on multiple pages. Tremorfan94 Redundant Category http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Seeker_Of_World_Domination <--- delete please its a copy of the Hegemony categoryUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 13:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Bad Page User:MarvelD.C made a page with Uwe Boll as the subject. And I can't believe I would ever do this as I really hate Uwe Boll but I had to put the page up for deletion candidate as technically Uwe Boll is not really a villain, just a jerk who has make very crappy films and is deluded into thinking he makes great film based on video game. As Uwe Boll actually exists, he cannot put Complete Monster or Delusional in them. And finally, the page is pretty much plagiarised from Wikipedia including the number link already on it. This page should be deleted asap. I'm not mad at MarvelD.C as he must hate Uwe Boll as much as I do, but this page must be deleted. DisneyVillain 21:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Thank You I saw that the Uwe Boll page was deleted. I thank you. I am angry that I had to defend Uwe Boll, but I don't let my personal feelings determine whether someone should be a villain. If I hate someone enough, I'll try and do as much research as I can to get them in this wiki, and if I don't get the research I need, I leave well enough alone. It took me almost a whole day to get the research I needed to get Peggy Hill in this site, and I really hate her. I also hated Hank hill but there's not enough information to actually label him as a villain, so I haven't even made an attempt to place him in here. DisneyVillain 23:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Kirk Cameron Did I put my vote down right? I'm trying to count for one yes vote.--DragonDude83 23:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I need one of my own pages deleted The page Terry Rakolta no longer has any purpose on this site as her actions aren't considered criminal and thus is useless to Villains of History category. DisneyVillain 00:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Uwe Boll Page recreated I can now officially say that MarvelD.C is a troll as he recreated the Uwe Boll page, along with the deletion category I put up and the talk page. I think he may need to be blocked. DisneyVillain 00:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Thanks for deleting Terry Rakolta I made a huge mistake creating that page and I am glad it was deleted before it caused any controversy. Thanks for fixing my mistake and again, I will do tons of research before I put someone in this wiki. Although I will admit, I'm amazed it lasted on this Wiki this long. DisneyVillain 00:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Messed-up Articles Hi. I need to ask you a favor: could you rename "General Aladeen" to "Admiral General Aladeen" for me & tell the users DragonDude93 & Theoriginalvampire to stop it please? They're makin' a mess of the original Admiral General Aladeen right after they changed the name to "Tamir Aladeen". Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello there. I've tried being nice toward User:Belac Reteet, however, after explaining to him to not add categories on Candidate for Deletion (Plague), he re-added them to the same pages. It's obvious he did not listen to me. Please try to reason to him, or ban him if need be. Tremorfan94 He also seems to be telling me to "f**k off." It's obvious he no longer wants to be sensible. I believe the best course of action is to ban him. Tremorfan94 Inferno Pendragon is currently inactive, but I've picked up on your argument. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 08:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Inferno, i was just wondering if this wiki allows audio files on articles. ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 04:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) lol ya ik i tried telling Reson that there has never been a rule against fanart XD but i met him half way and moved it below the other picture into skills and abilities seeing as he was bitching about it being the thumbnail for the article XD i didnt state the quality of the fanart i guess though but its me :O i always pick amazing fanart i have good taste :D also the "flame war" lasted like 2 seconds and ended like 5 hours before you responded to tremor :O just thought id put in a closing statement :DUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 15:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Little Bunny Foo Foo Got More Then Three Chances can you do something about 33666NME? every and i mean EVERY article he does is clear plagiarism and tremorfan94, myself, more have warned him countless times this is like the 5000th time XD block him for like a week he just made 2 articles RIGHT now seconds apart and all plagiarizedUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 00:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) BAN SUXX seriously, you need to ban Suxx - he is being gay and starting fights and saying Hulk isn't as good as Superman: I suggest 1 year and then infinite if he does it again Evil-One (talk) 14:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ... you want me to ban someone for being "gay" and saying Hulk isn't as good as Superman? not sure if troll or 2 year old: seriously though I am the wrong admin to talk to: I don't care if Hulk is better than Superman or not and I don't block users over being "gay" and having different opinions.. geesh.. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 15:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as Plankton is on "View source..." Plankton are any drifting organism that inhabits the pelagic zone of oceans, seas, or bodies of fresh water. It is a description of life-style rather than a genetic classification. They are widely considered to be some of the most important organisms on Earth, due to the food supply they provide to most aquatic life. They are NOT insects. Seriously, don't people know anything. P.S: This is a copy and paste, but I thought; seeing as Balthus Dire is slow, and no one pays attention to the talk page then this would be the quicker route to take. Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 11:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Male Black Widow Is there a name for those? They exist as well. Sideshow Bob attempted to be one when he married Selma Bouvier. --DragonDude83 (talk) 01:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Arthurian Villains Alright, let's create Arthurian Villains category. Don't forget to tell ManUndercover that, ok? Gotta fly. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) All done with the creation of the "Arthuraian Villains" category. It's all yours, my friend. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahem *adjusts suit* i have yet to start anything :3 how is "happy now" starting anything XD he complained about shock imagery so i placed a mature tag which would REALISTICALLY satify him lol talking to tremorfan (in a joking manner) about him which isnt talking to BLOODPONY directly in the slightest is 100% fine lol it isnt like i called him crude names or insulted him lol just telling it like it is which even tremorfan commented on "with no blood or gore" lol so this is not a hostile pm btw just clearing things up when you over hype unecessary actionsUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) hmm welll i guess you could consider that a name call although personally i dont see it that way at all as thats like calling someone a generalized term also hmm :/ i see your active but you didnt delete the 2 pages i asked you to nicely delete lol some stupid blog i made and then a duplicate with poorly title i left it for you on your creepy pasta page :/ can you please delete them? lol also what ever happened to Snakewhip going on his crusade to delete unused photos?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) well to be fair what gets me blocked is being aggressive in nature it isnt the fact i argue with admins (well i guess queen misery first blocked me purely because i tried defending myself calmly lol so i guess for her and then i turned aggressive) but the second time was for being aggressive (although i dont think i was that aggressive) but ive been blocked on... *tries thinking of another wiki* well i was blocked on one other wiki although in my defense all i did was make a star wars page (it was red lighted) but then they blocked me instantly for a month without warning after that and then when i got unblocked they said not every article has to be star wars related and that i dont have respect due to my low edits XD now that i think of it, this is literally the only wiki ive been blocked on out of my 29 lol (not counting star wars as i dont edit there, i did once and they were all asses so i dont edit there again)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Blog Consequences are there certain things i cant put in a blog or blog about? XD like can i make a hate blog? (its be purely on a movie, series, w/e) though not individual hate lol like (insert title) sucks then "nuff said" ? or would i have to require details as to why? although i think blogs are ment for just that detail or not but im just curiousUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate you, anyone on here or this wikia I just don't believe the community atleast is that tight... Everyone or most seem to be here for themselves.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 05:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Casey Anthony page is back up I already put it in candidate for deletion since I have heard we can't have her on since she was found not guilty, I shot you should know. DisneyVillain (talk) 23:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Reson X is being a jerk again Please check out how he wrote the deletion candidates for Hunters and Sidekick Villains. He insulted Buddyrichiedon by calling him stupid for making hunters category and told Tommypezmaster he should just leave this wiki for making the Sidekicks category. DisneyVillain (talk) 23:58, August 25, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Word Please What is a term that describes a villain that claims the rights to kill the main hero and no one else? Like Vegeta wanting to be the one to defeat Goku and Stewie Griffin wanting to kill Lois and will kill anyone else who attempts to kill her. --DragonDude83 (talk) 06:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No One Kills Him But Me! - Is this a good article name for villains like that? --DragonDude83 (talk) 20:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Now that ResonX (aka Moleman9000) is blocked on this wiki, can I please resurrect the ALF (Gordon Shumway) article? In the show, ALF has done many things the Tanner family told him not to do. I can give you few examples of antagonist acts he committed in the series: he blew up the Tanner kitchen, accused the Tanner father WIlly of being a terrorist and got him arrested, set out a greasefire in the kitchen, almost killed Willy with a TV, and he even threatened to eat Garfield in the TV special, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Like Garfield, ALF is played for laughs, but he is a Villainous Jerk. Garfield1601 (talk) 19:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Another thing, Inferno Pendragon. Can you block Gabriel Belmonte or whatever his name is? He's spamming categories such as Deceased Villains and Planet Destroyer. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The Flea He became a heel in Heart of Lucha. He tryed to melt the polar ice caps. He ate all the the candy in the pinata causeing it to go on an omicidle rampage. He was the sholder imp how tempted ricochet into theft. He join the riot of heels on the christmas special. And hes a cheater how dosn't mind braking the rule, (a semi-heel). I think all of this qualifies him as a villain from a certain point of veiw, but you may find that there are many villains on this wiki only on fans point of view, (see fan villains.) So I recomend you think more carfully before you decide to delet a villain. ManUndercover